BF: One's Burden's
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Spock takes on the view of the ships father figure.  Originally part of a series called 'Being Father' by Dreaming of Baby Blues which I helped beta. This chapter is all mine. Now Solo.


BF: One's Burden's

By Wolfa Moon

Summary: Spock takes on the view of the ships father figure.

Originally part of a series called 'Being Father' by Dreaming of Baby Blues which I helped beta. This chapter is all mine. Now Solo.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Original Concept by Dreaming of Baby Blues

BF

Spock carried his burden close to the chest. The burden so precious that Jim followed close behind in shock. Reaching the heaven people ran toward him but he would not relent his hold. Arms flew all around him. Then he did something so far in his origin. He growled. Cocooning himself more around his charge. Then one hand made it all clear. Turning his head to the touch. Following the hand his eyes looked into his burden's eyes. Blue glassy eyes tried to focus on him. Reaching with his hand Spock took his hand. Closing his eyes he felt the emotions. And a clear message telling him 'it is alright.'

Nodding Spock relented. Laying his charge down on the bed. Stepping back he watched as the medical staff converged on the doctor. A presence to his side vibrated with worry. Looking over his Captain stood their shaking. Trying to contain his worry. Looking over at the busy bodies as they hovered over their friend. Spock wondered what McCoy would do. Then it came to him. Placing an arm around the captain he pulled him toward him. Kirk broke at the contact.

No worry about the dust, the grim, and blood that covered their uniforms. Kirk held on tight.

BF

The day had started well. The mission an easy survey on a dead planet. Scoping it out for a little shore leave for the crew. The life signs on the planet minimal. Well life signs that they could read on their instrumentation. They had come upon a cave that lead to a secluded lake that had the most beautiful waterfall. And the fauna smelling of the richest scents. What they didn't consider on this hidden Eden are its guardians. Rock creatures morphed from the walls. Each getting separated from the other. Kirk had used his phaser but it had no effect. So other means had to be devised. Spock had one follow him up to a ledge. Going to use gravity to help him defeat the rock monster. Getting to a good height. Using his Vulcan strength he pushed the monster form their perch. What he didn't calculate was. Who was underneath him? When McCoy screamed with pain. Everything stopped. Time moved fast again. The air moved past him as he ran to their fallen comrade.

The blood.

BF

Spock sat beside the bed of their friend. Having had Kirk go rest. Walking Kirk through the steps of rest as if a child. Disrobe, shower, clean clothes, and bed. Realizing he is taking over for the Doctor. Especially when Kirk slurred sleepily. "Bones always gives me a cookie and glass of milk." He sighed. Then Kirk gripped him tightly on his arm. "He's gonna be okay? Tell me he is going to be okay? Spock?" Spock laid the captain back into the bed. Covering him over. Then he did a human gesture his mom always did to him. He laid his hand on the Captain's head.

"He will not leave us." Kirk sighed. Spock gave a slight thought suggestion of sleep. The captain relaxed back into the bed. Sleeping from the suggestion.

BF

Walking toward his destination. He kept replaying the event. He had failed his friend. Both of them. Entering the quiet sickbay he moved to the only occupied bed. Looking down at the man, he wondered what this man meant to the crew. The emotions he felt from the captain. It felt as if he is losing an extreme loved one. Maybe they are together. But with Kirk's track record it appears he favors the ladies. Yet that was not the emotion that he identified. But a strong emotion. Spock lifted McCoy's hand. Trying to figure out the emotion. Out of the three of them, McCoy is the emotion of our trio. He needed his council now. Not just with the captain but with himself. Feeling great pain at what had happened and what he caused. Looking at the bruises that marred McCoy's pale skin. Bruises he had helped attribute. He didn't deserve to be here. Didn't deserve to tuck in Kirk like a father to a son. Then it al fell into place. The emotion from Kirk. Kirk looked to McCoy as a father. A father that he could have with him. One he could protect.

Closing his eyes he had seen all the different crewmembers have certain emotions around the doctor. As if the doctor is the center of the family. Jim may run the ship. McCoy ran the emotions. The family status as father onboard.

"I am sorry Doctor for what happen I miscalculated. Forgive me Leonard."

"So you do know my name." opening his eyes he saw a pair of sky blue eyes looking at him taking him in. "you look like hell Spock. What happened?"

"You were injured. We beamed back. And are safe." McCoy began to sit up in the night hours of the infirmary. Spock laid a hand on his chest. A motion he has done on many of occasions. McCoy looked down. Nodding he relented to the touch.

"Jim?"

"He is sleeping in his bed."

"Probably complained about not getting his cookie."

"And his milk." McCoy smiled.

"That's it next time he is getting oatmeal raisin." McCoy settled more into the bed. "Boy eats to much damn chocolate." Spock nodded in agreement with the captain's sweet tooth. "Spock," McCoy spoke softly. "It wasn't your fault. You took one stone out with another."

"And you as well."

"Yeah well. Don't let it happen again." Spock nodded. Of course he would not let it happen again. The ship needed it's father.

"Doctor?"

"Leonard, please."

"Leonard," Spock paused in thought. "I am sorry."

"That's okay." Spock began to rise. But a hand grabbed his weakly. Turning back to the bed ridden occupant. "Can you stay? Never liked sleeping in sickbay. Especially as a patient." Spock nodded. "Thank you." Spock went to get a chair. Sitting beside the bed he rest a hand on the doctor. "Performing some of your voodoo."

"Merely a suggestion." McCoy quirked an eyebrow before succumbing to it's effects. Spock looked down at his friend. The emotion. The father. Then he realized. Even fathers needed support.

TBC… The End

Author Note:

Was part of a series with Dreaming of Baby Blues

But have yet to see her repost. So to let it live alone.

Hope you Like.


End file.
